Spilt Coffee
by Lizbian7
Summary: Jade dog sits with Cat and Cat really shows her gratitude for Jade's company.. I kind of suck at summaries, but if you like smut then this is for you.
1. Chapter 1

"Yaaaay we're hanging out together!" She wraps her arms around me. I hate hugs, "NOOO!" I shove her away but her grip tightens around me. "Cat let me go, you know I don't like hugs." She's silent. That's really weird for Cat. She's never quiet. I turn my head to look at her only to see she's been looking at me.. Actually she's staring, at my.. My lips? Why is she staring at my lips? "Cat..?" She pulls me close and leans in with her eyes closed. I stare at her lips and start to lean in when I suddenly get nervous and turn my head so she kisses my cheek. I've never been nervous before.. Especially not around my best friend. "Hey.." Her voice is sweet and soft, I swallow as she puts her finger under my chin and makes me look at her in the eyes. "It's okay." She whispers as she closes the small space between us. Her lips are soft and taste like candy. Then just like that the kiss is over, it was the softest one I have ever experienced and I wish it would of continued. Cat stays leaned in and looks up at me with her huge chocolate brown eyes. "Jade.. I-" I cut her off by pressing my lips back onto hers but harder. She responds immediately and wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me harder and leaning into me. She manages to push me down and in laying back I drop my purse and coffee so I can grab onto her waist. I lick her lips and she moans and opens her mouth to let my tongue in, my body heats up and she starts grinding on me and that's when I realize that I'm on the bottom and Jade West is NO bottom so I flip her while keeping the kiss only to have her moan into it and thrust up into me. I can't help but moan and break the kiss. That's when I look down and I see her looking up at me with her pupils dilated, her taking deep fast breaths, and her biting her bottom lip as she unashamedly undresses me with her eyes. It's then that I realize that my best friend is incredibly sexy, has turned me on, and wants me as bad as I want her right now. I sit up and straddle her and she shoots up and starts licking the part of my chest that is exposed. I moan when she starts biting and sucking, I run my fingers through her hair and pull it making her head go back and I shove my tongue down her throat the same time she grabs my ass and we moan in unison. I thrust into her and she slides her hands under my dress and digs her nails into my tights on my ass and makes me grind on her. I moan loudly and break the kiss, who would of thought Cat Valentine was this rough and sexual. I want to know more of this side of her so I grab her tank top and yank it over her head taking her blue sweater with it and throw it behind the couch. She surprisingly has a red lace push-up bra on and I can't help but think if her underwear is just as sexy then she planned this. I went down her body, grabbed her pants and yanked them off, throwing them behind me and at last, she has a red lace thong on. I look up at her and she's smirking sexually at me. I shake my head and kiss her again but I quickly move to her neck and bite her, sucking and licking, leaving my mark. She gasps and when I let go I whisper huskily "you're mine Cat Valentine. You hear me? MINE!" She moans. "What are you?" "I'm y- OHHHH FUCK!" I pressed on her clit through her thong and she arches her back and moans. "I didn't hear you, what are you!?" I rub hard and roughly. "Y-yours! I'm yours J-Jade!" "Fuck yeah you're mine and don't you forget it!" I lick down her neck, unclip her bra, toss it and grab both her boobs, squeeze them together and put her nipples in my mouth and suck hard. She grabs my dress and tries pulling it up, I look up at her as I suck and her head is back and she's whimpering. I moan and let go of her nipples making a popping noise and she tries to pull my dress again and she looks at me. "Take it off!" Before I can respond she pulls it right off and throws it so I'm in my bra and tights. She grabs my tights and rips them so I just take them off and when I sit back down on her in my black thong she grabs my boobs but I take her wrists and pin them above her head. I use one hand to hold her wrists and slowly trail the other down her tone stomach and I pick at her thong. Cat groans and thrusts up into me. I slowly touch her pussy and she's soaked. I moan, "fuck Kitty, you're soaked." I press my finger to her entrance through her thong and she screams in pleasure and spreads her legs wide open. "Stop t-teasing! I'm fucking throbbing for you J-Jade! Fuck me al-already!" I'm shocked by what she said but I don't hesitate to rip her thong off and shove my finger in her soaked, tight entrance. She moans out in pleasure and starts thrusting on my hand. "Ahh fuck! M-more!" I oblige and slide a second finger in her and fuck the shit out of her. I let her wrists go and they automatically go to my back and start digging her nails into my shoulder blades. It stings but the good type of pain and I use my thumb to rub her clit and once we get a good rhythm going I realize how wet I am. I can feel it dripping down my thighs. I groan and sit down on her thigh so she can feel how wet I am. She gasps at the sensation, and licks her lips. "Come here!" I move so we are in the 69 position, with my fingers still fucking her, as soon as I am situated she moves my thong, grabs my hips and makes me sit on her face where her tongue is shoved in me and it almost makes me cum on the spot. She's fucking eating the shit out of me like never before and I know I'm close. "CAT I'M CLOSE! AHHH FUCK!" She eats me out harder and I'm whimpering. My vision gets blurry and I know if I don't stop myself from screaming soon Cat's moms boss' neighbors will call and complain so I take my fingers out of Cat and I tentatively lick her pussy and I'm amazed at how fantastic she tastes. I've only tasted myself off of Beck's mouth and tongue, I've never done anything with a girl before but Cat is so much better at this then Beck, she tastes a lot better than him too so I shove my tongue in her and I feel her moan and squeeze my tongue and push up into me. When she lets go of my tongue I start to fuck her senselessly and I can feel her doing the same thing to me. I want to feel her completely so I reach back, unhook my bra and throw it so I can feel her hips on my boobs, I hear her moan then I feel one hand slide down and grope my boob and pull my nipple hard. I thrust into her mouth and she gives me one final pull on my nipple and I fall over the edge with her doing so right after me. She tastes amazing. I can hear and feel her greedily swallowing every drop of me and I can't help but do the same, I don't know if it's all girls or just Cat but she is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. I let her go when I lick up every last drop, and I can feel her do the same. I remove my face from between her legs, place a kiss on her inner thigh and relax on her because my legs are to weak to try and get up. She gives me a lick and a kiss then removes her face from me.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with my head on her chest and her arms around me. I don't know how I ended up like this but I'm not complaining because it feels like home to be in her arms. I look up at her and she's sleeping so peacefully. I kiss her pretty pink lips and  
her lips slightly twitch up into a smile. Her eyes slowly start to open when I kiss her again. I smile at her, "Hey." She smiles back and stretches, "Good morning Jadey." I move off of her and take in her naked body with a smirk. Her eyebrow twitches  
up, "like what you see?" I nod and she leans in and kisses me again. I kiss her back and when I roll on top of her it was a little too hard and I put my hand on the floor to catch myself only to have it land in something sticky. I break the kiss,  
"GROSS!" I yell and sit up to look down. "Shit..." Cat sits up, "What is it Jade?" She follows my eyes to the spilt coffee from yesterday when I dropped it. "Oh no! That's a $1,000 carpet! My moms boss is going to kill me!" She starts to tear up and  
I quickly peck her lips. "Shhh.. Kitty it's okay we can get the stain out don't worry. Call someone while I go wash my hands." She nods and I kiss her one last time before I get up, grab the cup and go into the bathroom to throw away the cup and wash  
my hands. "Shit this sex hair is out of control." I try and fix it in the mirror but it's no use. When I come back Cat is putting on her clothes. "Did you call someone?" I ask as I start to redress, she just nods. "He should be here in about 20 minutes.  
Once I'm dressed I brush myself off and try fixing my hair again when she stops me and turns my head to look at her "You're beautiful with your sex/bed head." She said sweetly before smiling at me. I peck her lips and then sit down. She sits down  
next to me and the dog comes over to us so she picks him up and puts him in her lap. "Jadey..?" I look over at her and she's looking down at the dog in her lap. "W-what are we?" Shiittt how am I supposed to know? I didn't even know I was attracted  
to her until last night when she leaned in to kiss me. We could be fuck buddies, but I like her too much for that. I don't mind being her girlfriend but my dad would kill me if he found out.. I could keep it a secret from him, he doesn't pay any attention  
to me as is. "Would you like to be my girlfriend Cat?" Her head shoots up and her eyes are sparkling with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face and that's saying something for Cat. "YES!" She leans over and kisses me and I kiss her back until  
we here a buzz at the intercom. We break the kiss, the dog jumps down and she gets up. "I'll get it!" I get up to go to the bathroom. Once I get in there I can really see the 'I just had sex' look so I'm trying my best to try and fix myself up. When  
I think I look a little better and I open the door I swear I hear Robbie's voice. I roll my eyes "Did she really call Robbie" I stop in my tracks and my eyes go wide when I see Beck standing next to him. Cat perks up when she sees me and calls me  
over and that's when Beck and Robbie turn around. "What are you doing here?" I scoff at Beck's question. "Why is it any business of yours?" I say as I walk over to Cat, "I thought you had a date?" "Why would you think that?" "It was on your Slap page."  
"Why are you stalking my Slap page?" Before he can answer I cut him off "Cat why did you call Robbie?" She smiles at me "Robbie can get stains out of everything!" "It's true, in the fourth grade I won best carpet cleaner! I got all the stains out."  
He smiles as he looks at all of us. "Well just clean it up then." "Sure thing! So how did this happen?" He asks getting on the floor starting to clean it. "Well Jade was over and-" "CAT! I'm pretty thirsty show me where his kitchen is." I grab her  
by the wrist and pull her out of the room and over to the kitchen. "Why can't I tell them Jadey? We're dating now and I don't want to hide that. You're over Beck aren't you?" "Of course I am but this is all so new to me, my dad would kill me if he  
found out." She pulls me over to the counter, sits on it and pulls me to stand between her legs. "Well..." She says running her fingers through my hair, "If he does find out you'll just have to move in with me." My eyes go wide and I put my hands  
on her thighs and start running my fingers over them lightly. "You would do that?" She nods, "In a heart beat." She pulls my head in and kisses me deeply. I groan and kiss her back pulling her more into me rubbing her legs sensually. She lightly tugs  
at my hair and when I open my mouth to moan she slips her tongue inside, so I run my hands to her upper inner thighs. "HOLY SHIT!" We break apart when we hear Beck yell and is frozen with his jaw agape. Robbie runs in and he gasps so I sigh and let  
her go. "Yes this is exactly what it looks like, we are dating now." I shrug and help her off the counter. 


End file.
